Untold
by Dragon-Duelist MJ
Summary: Hi pepez, MJ here with another story...........anyway a new girl arrives in town and Tea thinks it would be nice to show her around......but is there more to her than meets the eye.Parings: (Yugixtea) (JoeyxMia) (KaibaxOC) and some JoeyxOC too. Please RR
1. New School, new rules

Yea!!!! MJ here with another story. This one isn't as long so.....yea you get the point^_^ *wispering* this time I'm not having help from Black Neko Gem. He He .so please R#R pepez! Uyuana: hi people I'm MJ yami! Now please don't sew or insalt my Hikiri......she is very LOW temperd....trust me MJ: go away Uyu .......i don't need any help in this story..... Uyu: that's funny I thought YOUR name was STOY! MJ: .......MY NAME IS NOT STORY....AND BESIDES UYUANA YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO SPEEK!!!!!!*me yelling*  
  
Uyu; befor I get killed.......just as a reminder please don't sew MJ or insalt her........SHE WILLLLLLL KILLL YOU!!!!! Mj: DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!_ Uyu; AHHHHHHH........R#R pepez!!!!^_^!  
  
Disclamer – MJ dose not own yugioh she only owns this story and her yami, Uyuana. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~here is the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Domino High...........  
  
"Hey Yug", said the tall blond haired boy "huh?.........oh hi Joey!", Joey was now running pasted everyone in his way to get to Yugi and the Tea. "You didn't have to run Joey", said Tea "I know but hey what the heck"  
  
(A/N: that was lame I know.....but it is my STORYYYYY!!!!!!!MUHAAAAAAAA).  
  
Tea sighed, it was helpless. 'Why do I even bother' ,Tea thought." Hey Tea you alive?", Joey waved his hand in her face. Tea grabed it to make him stop.........he was really starting to get on her neves. "C'mon you guys lets go to class befor the bell ringes" , said Yugi. They all left the loby and arrived at their classes just in time. It was a few minents be for the bell rang and the Teacher came in. "Good morning class.....now be for we begin the lessons we have a new student!" she smiled brightly and whated for the new student walked in. As she did and all eyes (exsepet for Kaiba's) stared at her. She was a shy girl about 5'6 and had bright green eyes, brown hair( that was to short to be put up in a pony-tail), and was waring a school uniform. "Konegiwa", she said brightly. "Now miss....uh", the teacher tralled off in wonder of the girls last name. "Kinou", she said shyly, "ok......well Miss,Kinou.....you can tack your seat next to Mr......", she was cut off by the sight of Joey waving his hand in the air. "Yes Mr. Weelar", she said with a sigh "Hey Teach, ever think about letn' her set with me", he said smiling. The Teacher, of-cores ignoring his suggestion, moved on to what she was saying "any way, Miss. Kinou, you can tack your seat next to Mr. Kaiba", Kaiba, who was paying no attention, looked up at the sound of his last name. She walked over to her new desk making no eye-contacted with any-body. She sat down and the class began. Kaiba went back to reading his book and 'Miss. Kinou' toke notes. As the lesson went on no-one said anything, exsepet the people that the Teacher called on. 'that Kaiba..................I wouldn't mind giving him a pice of my mind............and how come all the new kids never get to set by me, I mean I am the best look'n in this class after all'. Joey thought about this for some time be for the Teacher had to come up and hit him on the head to get him to pay attention. 'stuped Teacher' he thought as he rubed his head. Yugi looked over to Joey to see why he had been so quiet the hole time, usually Joey was talking about something or complaining about Kaiba( which got anoing after a while ). Then he glansed over to the new girl and notest that she was reading a book instead of doing the work on the bored. He sat there for a minite thinking why would she do that, he was used to seeing Kaiba reading a book after HE was done with his work but that couldn't be the same resone for this girl. His thoughts where cut off by the ring of the bell. "huh?!" , he looked up. The time had wint by so fast. "Wow, you can never see that time go huh mates" , said Ryou smiling at the two "uhhh......yea" , "what's wrong with you Yugi?" , "huh nothing...........come on lets go meet Tea and the others", he said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kinou's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'This school is so lame............I knew I should have stayed at the house............er Mantion now' she thought, 'mayby my next class will be more of a challenge' and at that she grabed her things and left the room.  
At computers class............  
  
'Miss Kinou' walked into the comp. Lab to find she and some other kids where early. She sat down in one of the seats only to be moved out of it by another student, she tried another but the same thing happened again. She sighed....... Where the heck was she soupoes to set if every seat was taken...., that was until she saw a seat that was empty..............the problem was that the seat happed to be the one next to Seto Kaiba . 'good lord............didn't I just get out of Math class with him ' she thought. She raised a eye-brow at the sight of Kaiba typing away on his Lap-top. '-_-' this is so STUPIED!!!!!!!!!,......... ' she closed her eyes so as not to show her anger to the guy. She sat down......and began to type. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaiba POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaiba looks over at the girl from the corner of his eye, 'well , well, lookes like we are in the same class again huh............'Miss Kinou'?' he thought. But be-for he could look away...... he fond him-self getting a dirty look from her. And this was NOT one of the looks he would get from those other girls in all of his other classes.......no this was a death-glare that he would give some-one. She looked away, and Kaiba did the same but only because he had work to do...........he suppected that she just looked away because she could not stand HIS death-glare. He smirked at the thought of this.....he hadn't been in but one class with this girl and he already had her scared.  
  
Mean-while at Gym class............  
  
.....Tea, Mia, and Surenaty discussed the 'Newbie' (A/N: newbie.......i saw it in another story on here ^_^). "So Tea you said there's another new student in the school?" , asked Mai "didn't we just get one last month?" , said Suenaty "Yea but I mean the guys said that she was nice.......so" , she was interrupted by Mai "So what don't tell me you have come up with another plane to get her to joine the group........................remember last time". "oh-yea, .........uh no this is not another one of those ideas......it's a different one" , she said, glaring at Mai 1) for bringing up that idea or should I say bad idea up again, and 2) whating for a answer.  
  
(A/N: not going to do very many flash-backs in this one..........so sorry....(NOT) MUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Uyu: not very funny or evil but you'll see why she is laghing like that later non in this story).)  
  
"oh really....., well what is your idea then Tea" , "I'll tell you when the guys are around' she said with a smile. They continued with their bisness.  
  
Back at the Comp. Lab........  
  
Kaiba shuted his lap-top having just gotten finished with some work he had forgot to finish last night. He looked over to Kinou who was also exiting out of some work she had to do on the bored (that is after she had saved it), and was loging in to something eales on the stuped computer. He then looked up at the Teacher, who was grading some test papers, probule from her other class. Kaiba sighed, there was nothing to do once you've finished everything the Teacher had assined you AND the work you forgot to finish last night. Kinou herd this 'sigh' and turnd to Kaiba. "You know you don't have to just set there until the end of class........i mean I'm shure you haven't even finished the work....' , but she was cut off by Kaiba , "For your information, I am already done with that easy work" , he made no eye contact with the girl.....so he didn't see the look on her face when he said that. "well than I gess that means you can find something eles to do doesn't it Mr. Kaiba?" , she said glaring at him. He slowly tuned his head and gave the new girl a one of his "Death-Glares". But she just smiled and went back to what she was doing, pretending that nothing had happened. He did the same and also turnd on his lap-top, 'maybe the new one is right, I'm shure there is something on here that I can do........................how about deleting that work she just got finished doing, that shued be worth-while', he thought , 'this should be very much fun indeed ' , he smirked as he hacked into the girls work folder and looked for the work she spent so much time doing. But when he had found it something... or should I say someone loged him out. 'WHAT?!' , he thought angerly, he had been hoping to get back at that girl for thinking she was beter than him, but instead he was logged off! "I'm not stuped Kaiba I knew you where going to do that" , she said, not bothering to look at him at all. "Mmmm....., you just THINK you're smarter than me Kinou..", he said , "my name is not Kinou!" , she ,slightly louder now but not louded enugh for anyone around them to hear her "My name is Katda", after that the bell rang and Katda logged off her comp., gathered her things, and left the room. "Katda huh?........well 'Katda' look like you and me are going to be very good friends. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man my fingers hurt.......well hoped you in-joyed my second Fanfic MJ: Please R#R MJ; That's one chapter down and only 57 more to go!^_^ Uyu: O.O..............uh someone please nock some since into this girl be for she comes up with any more crazy ideas..... MJ; bye pepez ^_________^ big smile. 


	2. A bad day

Hey people.........sorry it took me so long to update it but I've had a couple problems with the comp. Any way pleaz continue to review because it is going to get really good later on. Uyuana: here are some review answers.  
  
Kagome of Winter Dances; thanks.............and I agree, I like the fact that people are writing those  
  
Komodo dragon; I will try  
  
Taleni is my Yami: thanks dude^_^  
  
Unfortunately that was all I had....( by other people that is ).any way on to the disclaimer......Seto do you want to do it? Seto: NO! MJ: go figures..........fine I'll do it!  
  
Disclaimer: MJ dose not own yu-gi-oh she only owns this story, and her yami Uyuana. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katda walked down the side-walk trying to find her way home, having just gotten out of School. 'Well at least I made some new friends on my first day' , she thought .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katda takes her tray and looks around for a table to sit. Then a boy , no taller then a 6th grader, walks up to her "hey you're the new girl right? Uh Kinou is it?" , he asked. "huh?!............Acutely my name is Katda but, but yea I am" , she looked at the floor as she said this , "well if you're looking for a place to sit you can always come sit with us" , he pointed to the table the others were sitting at. She smiled shyly and followed him to the table. When she sat down the, short, spiky haired boy, introduced her to all his friends "this is Joey, Tea, Tristin, Ryou, Mai , and I'm Yugi Mouto" , Katda choked on her Burger when she heard this. "what you are Yugi Mouto" , she said in astonishment "Yea......." , he saw the Katda look over her shoulder, as if she was making sure that no one was watching them, and asked "who is that" , Tea and Joey looked up from their lunch to see who she was talking about. It was Kaiba. "oh.......huh well that's Kaiba he doesn't really talk all that much" , said Yugi "Hey Yug you forgot the part where he is a big jerk too" , said Joey giving a death glare to Kaiba. ' fools I know who he is...............' , she closed her eyes and thought about how he deliberately Insulted her in the Computer Lab 'that Joey guy is right he is a jerk............but he is still quite the challenge' , she smirked at the thought of him challenging her. "hey Katda you ok?" asked Yugi "huh?" , she jumped at the voice of Yugi question "oh yea" , "hey Tea didn't you say you had something to ask Katda?" whispered Mai "huh?........oh yea", Tea turned to Katda "hey Katda I was wondering would you like to come on a tour of Domino?" , she asked "uh............shore why not" , Katda said "yo Tea what did you just do?" , asked Joey "I asked her to come hang out with us" replied Tea. "goody" , said Joey "what was that?" , said Katda looking up "huh.........nothing, I didn't say anything you must be hearing stuff" , he said. She turned her head in disbelief , 'that fool expects me to believe that?.........what an idiot' , the lunch bell rang signaling that her lunch hour was over. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later!" , she said with a smile. And left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash-black~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katda finally reach her new house. She unlocked the door and stepped in, only to find that her mom had left her a note............again. She read the note aloud "Dear Katda, Sorry I can't be there to ask you about your first day of school but I have Two job interviews, a half time job I have to quit, and I have to meet my Boy-friend at the Mall, he said he had to tell me something (oh I hope he asks me what I think he'll ask me). Hope you had a first good day. Bye hunny ^_^ P.S.- I left dinner in the Refrigerator so you'll have something to eat (only needs 4 minutes in the Microwave). Love, Mom" . 'gee thanks mom' , thought Katda.  
She climbed up stars, not caring to use the elevator, and turned on her computer. "Well lets just hope that I got some news about the concert" , she said waiting for the "Stupid' comp. to start up. 'you would think with all the money we have we could afford to get me a new computer' , she thought. As soon as it started up a message appeared on the screen that said "You have 3 new messages" , "well there is a relief' , she said and clicked 'yes' for her to check her e-mail.  
  
Mean while at Yugi's house........  
  
Yugi and the gang talk about what they might do on Saturday for the tour. "maybe we can show her the arcade" , suggested Joey "or we could just show her to the park" , while they decided what they should do first, they didn't hear someone enter the Game Shop. "Hey Yugi!" , came a small, familiar voice. It was Mokuba. "uh hey Mokuba.............what are you doing here?" , asked Yugi, "My Bro said that since he had a meeting to attend to, that I should probably go to my friends house since he wouldn't be there to watch me" , he shrugged while he said this. "So what are you guys doing?" , the others where surprised to hear the subject change so quickly "a new kid arrived at our school and Tea, generously, asked if she would like a tour of Domino" , said Tristin "oh well maybe I can help you guts with the places to take him" , said Mokuba "it's a girl Mokuba" , said Joey "oh, well then your on your own there" , he said smiling. "Figures" , he said again. "well I can help you with one thing Yugi", said Mokuba "what?" , asked Yugi "you can always show her 'Kaiba Corp.'" , he smiled at all of them. Of course all of them gave Mokuba the "I don't think so" look.  
Ryou was the only one that hadn't said a thing the hole time. "Hey Ryou are you okay?" , asked Tea (A/N: there she goes, with the hole "friendship" lector again -_-') "huh?..........oh yea just thinking" , he said in a acquired tone. "what do you want Tome Robber!" Yugi's yami suddenly took over at the sound of Bakura's voice "nothing Pharaoh!....I just happened to hear about your situation" said Bakura with a meddling smile on his face. "here we go again" , said Tea. "you can say that again" , agreed Joey.  
  
Back at Katda's house.......  
  
Katda hung up the phone and then pick it back up again to try the number one more time before she would give-up. It rang, 'come on you stupid idiot...... pick UP!!!!' , it rang again and still no one answered. She was getting very tired of this having it be her five time she had called the Concert Hall to tell them she might be a bit late , having it be on THIS Saturday, the same day as her tour of Domino with her new friends. Katda sighed knowing she was getting no where with the answering-machine picking up all the time. She hung up the phone and then picked it up again and dilled the only other person she knew that could get a hold of the Concert Hall main office, Sarah. "Hello?" , "hi is Sarah there?" , "huh yea, hold on a second" , "ok". She whated for Sarah to pick up, "Hello" , she finely said, "hey Sarah..." , she was cut off by Sarah's long 'hi' lector!. "Oh hi Katda! I haven't heard from you in a long time..........so how is Japan?!" , Katda ignored Sarah's question and asked hers instead. "huh hi Sarah, any way I was wondering can you, by any possible manner, get a hold of the Domino Concert Hall and tell them that I'll be a little late to the Concert Saturday?" , "uh shore, why do you have a date?!" , "No!!!!. My new friends where going to show me around Domino that night!" , she said very frustrated. "Sorry!........." , "are you going to or not Sarah" , she tried to act more calmer this time, "...shore why not I'll call you back and let you know ok?" , "alright, oh but cal me on my cell-phone the only person that'll be at home is my Mom tonight." , "ok, bye Katda!" , and they both hung up.  
  
Kaiba walked down the sighed-walk cursing under his breath. 'why, why me!............first this girl thinks she can out smart me, then one of Yugi's friends come up asking if I would like to be there lab partner, then I fined out that I have left my cell-phone at home , and last but not least my limo brakes down!............some one up there must really like me a lot!' , he came to the old bridge in Domino Park, only to find a small dark figer standing there. He walked closer, till he was no more then, what seemed like, only fifteen feet away. But when he got a better look at the figer, he notice something familiar about it. 'where have I seen that bag before?' ,he asked him-self. Then it came to him. He remembered seeing that Katda girl with the same exact bag......could it be her. He took another steep closer, accidentally steeping on a twig, that snapped in two when he steeped on it. The girl flinched at the sound of it, and turned around to see who was there or better yet coming. Pretending that she hadn't seen him, she turned back around, and went back to gazing at the moon. Slowly, he walked up on the brig too and did the same. "what are you doing here" , he said in a cold tone, "none of your biasness" , she replied. He turned to meet her eyes but they didn't, instead she kept her eyes strait head of her.  
Soon she got up and grabbed her bag. "hey Kaiba...." , "what!" , "why do you insist on trying to scare me?" , he turned his head in shock, "I have my reasons", no one had ever asked him that, but that was only because they where afraid of him.........this girl was not. "hmm....I wonder" , "who cares what you wonder" , he said in a cold voice. "you know that you can try to scare me all you want, but you will never succeed..." , she turned around, so there eyes meet, and this time she was the one giving the cold scary look. And this one was worse than the one HE had given her earlier this day, and soon he found him-self in a deep staring contest between the two rivals. "I have seen a lot of things scarier than your looks", after saying this, she continued walking toured the street.  
  
The next morning Yugi woke up with a loud 'CRASH' coming from the kitchen. "what the heck was that?!" he said getting out of his bed.//I don't know// said Yami, using there mind-link. "Hey grandpa!" , Yugi shouted, "is everything ok?!" , but no one answered. Yugi walked down stars only to find his grandpa sound asleep on the couch and the, glass, front desk shattered!. "what the freak happened here!" , he said grabbing his head. He ran into the living-room and shook his grandpa's shoulders to wake him up. "Grandpa wake up! WAKE UP!" , he shouted to his Grandpa. "huh? Yugi what's wrong?" , he asked "didn't you here someone brake into the store!" , he said "someone broke into the store?!" , he stood up and rushed into the front sinter of the store. "AHHHHHHH...what happened here?!" , he ran back and forth, side to side, inspecting every thing that was broken in the room. "what did they take Grandpa?", asked Yugi picking up a chare that had been knocked over. That's odd" , he said, ignoring Yugi's question, "what?" , he asked looking up, "they didn't take anything but a couple of cards" he replied. "which ones?" , "oh no!" , Yugi blinked in confusion "they didn't only take some cards from the front desk, they took two of your cards too Yugi" , "they what!" , Yugi ran over to where his Grandpa stood with his deck. ~~~  
  
Later that day.......  
  
Yugi didn't talk all thru first-period and half way thou second either. "Yo Yug what's been eating ya?" , asked Joey. "uh?" , was all that Yugi said. "hey Tea I think something is wrong with Yugi?!" , whisper to Tea, "nah you think" , Tea shot back. (A/N: wow! He is really smart isn't he -_- '). Tea and Tristin walk with Yugi to Cemetery while Ryou, and Mai headed to Science.  
Meanwhile, Katda sneaked down the hall away to trailer-park (A/N: when you have no more room in the school they sometimes put you stupid trailers -_-'). 'ok, no one is around so .........I'll just......' , her thoughts where cut off when she accidentally bummed into someone, "hack!.......watch where your going idiot!" , she yelled angrily. "where do you think your going" , said a familiar, cold, voice. Katda look up, not surprised to see Kaiba standing in front of her. "What do you want?" ,she said quietly, "heading to SS class where are you heading to huh?" , a evil smirk formed on his face "uh....I-it's none of your bisness" , she studded when she said this. "Well Miss. Kinou, I'll let you off this time....." , he started to walk off when he stopped in his tracks. ' hey, that's what I did last night ' , she thought. "....next time look where your going Miss. Kinou." , and at that he left. 'Oh.........that guy gets on my nerves. Man he makes me so mad!_' , she thought to her-self. Not wanting to think on it anymore she continued on her way to her next class, not knowing that she was being watched by a serten someone.  
  
Yeah!!! I'm finally DONE! Pleas R#R people. Thanks ^_^ Uyu: see'ya ^_~*wink* . 


	3. 

Hey, sorry about the last chapter ........sort of a error there -_-' go figers. Uyu: you stupid idiot _ MJ: SHUTUP UYUANA!!! Seto: do you guy fight all the time?*rises his eye-brow in question* MJ: hey who invited you? Uyu: yeah Seto: me! You got a problem with that MJ: maybe glares at Kaiba Uyu: you two are the perfect couple, you know that *Seto and MJ together: SHUTUP UYUANA!! Uyu; hehe see ^_^ , MJ and Seto again: -_-' Black Neko Gem: Uyu is right , MJ: what are you doing here!_ BNG: just seeing how you are doing on you fic. MJ: -_-' grate really grate BNG: your just saying that MJ: I know MJ: GRRRRRRR I TRY TO APOLGIS TO THIES VIWERS AND I END UP MEETING ALL OF YOU GUYS RANDOMLY!!!!! All, besides me: O.O  
MJ: any way people I'm sorry I added the same chapter again I'll try to get it off........that is unless you want to read the same chapter gain and again ^_^ . Well I do have some good news.......*sadly interrupted* Uyu: really what? MJ: if you'll let me finish I'll tell you BNG: do tell us...... cut off due to my low temper MJ: OK NEW RULE NONE OF YOU CAN INTERUPT ME!! GOT THAT!! _ All except for Seto: uh ok O.O MJ; the next chapter is going to be three times better than the 2nd one and ten times better than the 1st one too. But just to be fair if you really want me to type and get it up a whole lot faster I kind of need some Reviews...... Seto: well it's about time there is some one out there who actually likes to boss people around ^^ MJ: that is NOT what I meant by that Kaiba! I mean they don't have to Review but I would like them too.....*gives a dirty look to Seto* Seto whispering under his breath: I can do that too see.. gives me a "Death glare" MJ sticks out tongue MJ: anyway as I was saying you'll like the next chapter and sorry again about there being 2 chapter 2s back there and I'll try to fixes that ^_^' hope you like the story. See'ya in the next chapter ^^. All waves (including Seto) MJ thinking: there's a shocker! O.O. 


End file.
